


Summa scientia nihil scire

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lord e la sua lady nell'ora più dolce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summa scientia nihil scire

Callie_Stephanides © 2006 (7 luglio 2006)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/104/summa-scientia-nihil-scire)).

***

 _Summa scientia nihil scire_.  
Una risata incredibilmente fredda si era dispersa nella quiete dell’ora meridiana, accarezzando del suo sarcasmo studiato steli d’erba verdissimi, in un digradare che a mesi avrebbe biondeggiato nell’oro delle messi. Boccoli ribelli e il capo rovesciato, in un gorgheggio sensuale che la rendeva donna e strega e forse ombra inquieta delle brughiere, Bellatrix l’aveva raggiunta correndo – le cocche dell’abito strette tra le dita lunghe e mobili, adatte a maneggiare alambicchi e arcani.  
 _Summa scientia nihil scire_.  
Continuava a gridarlo con una concitazione visionaria e quasi malata, soffocando del suo stesso riso senza curarsi di renderla davvero partecipe della sua scoperta o di quell’ilarità forzata, a tratti crudele nei suoi stessi accenti com’era divenuto tutto in lei. All’improvviso. Narcissa Black – ora Malfoy, ma faticava non poco a riconoscersi quel titolo che la proiettava dalla decadenza di un casato al rispettato fulgore di un altro – aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, fissando gli occhi chiari in direzione della macchia bruna ch’era sua sorella, ma a tratti stentava quasi a fregiare del crisma di un riconoscimento. Bellatrix era sempre stata una personalità _originale_. Alla lentezza languida e mite di Andromeda opponeva un sarcasmo, un cinismo divertente solo laddove non menava la sua stoccata, un’eccellenza di filo nelle arti più arcane: eppure era crudele. Narcissa la amava con l’infinito trasporto che lega il sangue, ma non sapeva negare a se stessa la percezione dell’oscurità latente che a tratti la attraversava, quasi una corrente sotterranea che si alimentava con l’eternità del moto oscillatorio di un pendolo mistico. Un’infinita corda sospesa a un punto altrettanto irreale: e chiamata a guidare la falce. Le nozze con Lestrange non l’avevano placata, quanto impresso qualcosa di ancor più torbido al suo essere avvolgente e tossica come una digitale purpurea. A tratti Narcissa si domandava se non fosse suo il problema: sua la drammatica irresolutezza di figlia troppo giovane e dunque incompiuta negli intenti: Lucius – _il suo Lucius_ – la trovava divertente.  
Aveva stretto forte le labbra, per soffocare un pensiero molesto e ricacciarlo dunque nel punto più remoto e angusto della sua coscienza. Non si era ancora abituata alle solitudini scozzesi in cui sorgeva il manor dei Malfoy, come alle prolungate assenze di un lord che non poteva dedicare la vita alla cura di una fanciullina inesperta di tutto, ancora da svezzare come una puledra lattante e piagnucolosa per poca volontà. Non si era mai espresso in tal modo nei suoi riguardi, beninteso: Lucius – occhi dalla bellezza mercuriale e ciglia sottili, ma profondità nello sguardo da perderti con la sola carezza della sua attenzione – la trattava con la cura che il giardiniere ambizioso ha per la sua rosa più bella. Eppure v’era qualcosa di distante, in lui. Qualcosa che le sfuggiva e, relegato in un pertugio angusto della sua coscienza, si tramutava nel tarlo di dubbi atroci: stigmate dolorose di insofferenza e insicurezza. Lucius rideva sovente dei deliri di Bellatrix e sua sorella lo ricambiava con quelle sue occhiate lunghe e languide, da predatrice naturale. Ed era stata anche la sua selvaggia sorella, con un sorriso malizioso e scuse tanto pronte da sembrare studiate per ferirla e ipocrite nei loro accenti, che le aveva istillato l’ombra del dubbio, chiedendole se non fosse banale e noiosa una sposa bambina per un uomo che aveva fatto sognare le più sfrenate bellezze della società magica.  
Narcissa aveva premuto con forza le dita contro il proprio palmo, cercando nel solco impresso dalla mandorla dell’unghia il giusto castigo per quelle riflessioni tanto più ingiuste quanto più pericolose: aveva già perduto una sorella per le brume del sentimento. Non poteva concedersi altrettanto. Aveva ragione lady Rosier sua madre, quando le ricordava che le donne non debbono pensare: ma obbedire. Le fantasie erano ombre lascive che si addicevano alle babbane e alle popolane. Una vera signora doveva mantenere il rigore della propria casta: ritta e retta come un fuso, quasi davvero l’anima si plasmasse entro il calco di un bustino.  
 _Bellatrix, allora? Bellatrix risa spiegate e colori netti, dolorosamente vivi contro il cielo slavato della Bretagna?  
_ Aveva abbassato leggermente lo sguardo. Sul suo capo si rincorrevano nubi lattee, venate da ombre cilestrine, che lasciavano supporre pioggia imminente. Era un marzo fedele alla propria fama, che la vicinanza dell’oceano rendeva a tratti solo più burrascoso: eppure v’erano anche giornate come quelle, di sole tenue e aria profumata e leggera di primavera. Giorni ch’era penoso e inutile offuscare con i fantasmi di un’assenza. Era ospite di una delle tenute avite dei Lestrange, su specifica indicazione di Lucius: quale fosse il significato recondito di una simile distanza, poteva piegare il capo in un assenso gentile e inchinarsi graziosa innanzi alla Necessità, qualunque ne fosse il timbro.  
 _Summa scientia nihil scire_.  
Bellatrix, esausta, era ormai prossima e sogghignava trasognata la sua litania. Le si era seduta accanto, abbandonando le chiome oltre lo schienale di vimini di uno di quegli arredi tipici dei patii eleganti e leziosi delle residenze atlantiche. “Devi aver trovato qualcosa di incredibilmente divertente” le aveva detto confusa, mentre le dita della propria sorella si stringevano quasi adunche su di un tomo rilegato in cuoio consunto, persino verdastro di muffa agli angoli. Le aveva mostrato il frontespizio, probabilmente un tempo cesellato d’oro o di qualche lega di pregio, ma ora sbiadito e quasi illeggibile. _Le nozze chimiche di Christian Rosenkreutz_. “Suggestioni babbane” aveva ridacchiato Bellatrix, fissandola subito dopo con quei suoi occhi tenebrosi ed indecifrabili. “Una ragione in più per consentire con lord Voldemort e concederci un po’ di _pulizia_ , non ti pare?” Aveva rifuggito il suo sguardo, inclinando leggermente il capo per simulare il proprio imbarazzo. Non era la prima volta quel nome la raggiungesse, come altrettanto note erano le implicazioni che Voldemort aveva nella vita di Lucius, visto e considerato fosse una delle cause supposte delle sue lunghe assenze: ma qualcosa di gelido e lugubre le si posava sulla pelle, rendendo quella riflessione incredibilmente dolorosa. Bellatrix le aveva accarezzato i capelli, come faceva fin da quando erano bambine e si specchiavano in colori opposti come la loro indole. “Sei così limpida, Cissy… Che a tratti vien quasi voglia di sporcarti” le aveva sussurrato con una sfumatura languida, accarezzata sulle labbra come la polpa velenosa e dolcissima di un frutto da pala fiamminga. L’aveva fissata con gli occhi sgranati: un’espressione indifesa e attonita che sembrava aver acuito persino l’ilarità mal sopita dell’altra.  
 _Summa scientia nihil scire_.  
“Ti si addice incredibilmente, sorella mia. Ma ora prepariamoci a ricevere Rodolphus e il mio caro cognato” l’aveva sentita scandire morbidamente, mentre abbandonava il proprio posto e si dirigeva lungo il piccolo sentiero selvatico che conduceva alla residenza dei Lestrange. Era questa un vasto caseggiato di pietra nera, solida più che elegante, come si addiceva alla terra che un tempo avevano chiamato Armorica e da cui giungevano i semi che avrebbero fatto grande anche la storia dell’Inghilterra. Come Rodolphus aveva illustrato, con quel suo tono affettato da istrione consumato, _il y a du barbare même dans le noble_ : era evidente, nondimeno, non fosse che l’ennesima posa consumata da dandy londinese, affezionato a un accento più che agli avi. Del resto i rampicanti che rivestivano la facciata esposta a meridione, intrecciandosi come barbigli tra gli interstizi tanto scuri da parer neri conferivano alla vetustà della costruzione qualcosa di maestoso e senescente, quasi fosse la testa di un vecchio saggio deposta su un orizzonte da cui, a poche miglia, la gemella Anglia predicava positivismo e austerità. Narcissa Black Malfoy vi era stata accolta poco dopo la celebrazione delle fastose nozze che avevano raccolto il meglio della Società Magica e meritato un’intera pagina persino sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Nozze che l’avevano lasciata confusa, ebbra di una felicità tanto stordente ch’era quasi difficile metabolizzarla. Nozze, però, che l’avevano lasciata altresì intoccata, poiché quando era giunto il momento che il suo cuore di vergine attendeva – almeno quanto paventava -, Lucius s’era accomiatato con un casto bacio sulla superficie pallida e pura della sua fronte, ma non aveva mostrato altro interesse alla sua persona che non fosse una contemplazione soddisfatta e sorniona, da collezionista appagato. Poi, senza quasi darle modo di conoscere il luogo di cui sarebbe stata signora per i giorni futuri, le aveva proposto di soggiornare per qualche settimana presso la residenza estiva dei Lestrange, quasi fosse una figlia e non la promessa di un’ amante. Anche allora aveva assentito, compunta e disciplinata come le era stato insegnato: ma la fiamma del suo cuore, soffocata dalla coltre della convenienza, non aveva smesso per questo di ardere, alimentata forse dall’insicurezza e da quel sentimento di indegnità che il confronto con la lascivia sfacciata dei Lestrange non le rendeva meno indigesto. Era certa dell’affetto di Bellatrix e quasi sicura contenesse il fuoco della passione divorante che l’aveva legata ad un uomo ambiguo ed oscuro per non imbarazzarla: ma l’eco di gemiti soffocati e mugolii estatici e sussurri peccaminosi la raggiungeva egualmente nelle notti cupe, quando, raggomitolata sotto le spesse coltri, non aveva che la propria fantasia ingenua e il proprio desiderio a farle compagnia.   
Era limpida: proprio come diceva Bellatrix. Probabilmente troppo, per un uomo del calibro di Malfoy: un lord che sembrava partorito davvero dalle fantasie sognanti di una collegiale, più che da una storia all’improvviso del tutto simile a un sogno.   
Rammentava l’incredulità in cui si era consumato il loro primo incontro: agghindata come se fosse piuttosto un dolce da imbandire alle divinità, era stata condotta nel salotto principale, forse restaurato con una qualche magia perché perdesse quella sua aria consumata e vetusta, da patrimonio in rovina. Il giovane lord Malfoy, il principe biondo di cui tanto aveva sentito favoleggiare, poiché non v’era alcuna signorina di buona famiglia non leggesse in quegli occhi mercuriali il segno di un futuro allettante quanto un giardino di delizie, si era sollevato dalla vecchia poltrona di cuoio per farlesi incontro. V’era una luce incomprensibile e guizzi quasi divertiti nei suoi occhi tanto chiari da somigliare a gemme polite e indistruttibili, mentre le prendeva la mano e vi deponeva un bacio perfetto: labbra morbide e buone a confonderla senza altro contatto che non fosse la suggestione dell’immaginato. Una signorina di buona famiglia non doveva essere sfrontata o loquace: si era limitata ad abbassare leggermente il capo, su cui il miele dei suoi capelli si inanellava in boccoli larghi, e accennare una riverenza da giovane cigno compunto. Poi, anche allora, tempestosa, sfrontata e bellissima, Bellatrix l’aveva oltrepassata lungo la scala, facendo scivolare provocatoria le dita lungo la guancia glabra dell’uomo. “Tratta bene la mia adorata Cissy, Lucius. O sai cosa potrebbe accadere.”  
Erano stati compagni di scuola ad Hogwarts: lo sapeva. Bellatrix era una strega brillante e Lucius il vessillo di Serpeverde. A ben vedere, forse, sembrava destino già scritto a loro competesse filare una storia in cui Cissy Black non era che arredo di scena. L’unico che avrebbe forse potuto ascoltarla, per quel suo sguardo mesto e buono, così mite e compassionevole nel ricordarle un altro figlio sacrificato all’ambizione, sembrava perduto in pensieri che non aveva più diviso con la sua giovane cugina. Non era più una bambina, in fin dei conti: il che le inficiava la possibilità di sedere sulle ginocchia di Regulus e confessare quel dolore pungente e perfetto, per stilettate successive di dubbio, ignoranza e nostalgia. Doveva essere una sposa, eppure si sentiva una spoglia inadatta, abbandonata e forse indegna, sacrificata a una ragione di casta e di comodo, forse: non di sentimento. Si era mordicchiata un’unghia, ripiegata su pensieri che sapeva infantili e queruli, ma che nel loro restare inespressi, nei fatti, non potevano dirsi turbativi di alcun ordine imposto, persino nelle maglie implacabili di un’etica Purosangue. Voci concitate vestivano il silenzio di una balconata sospesa su un tramonto precoce, non ancora dilatato dalla magia di un equinozio. Ed era stato allora che, silenziosa, una mano delicata e forte al contempo, di quelle immagini appartengano sempre a un nobile, si era posata sulla sua, scaldando di un tremito leggero la sua solitudine.   
“Lucius” aveva mormorato stentatamente, senza voltarsi e trattenendo il respiro, quasi fosse un’ombra che un alito più consistente degli altri avrebbe potuto dissolvere.  
Lucius Malfoy non aveva mai fatto mistero di considerare il fatto d’essersi ritrovato orfano a un’età in cui era comodo sentirsi ancora figli, il segno di una qualche benedizione della sorte: non che non avesse nutrito sentimenti di gratitudine nei confronti del lord Malfoy che l’aveva preceduto, ma era stato cresciuto con l’etica inflessibile e quasi militaresca di chi erediterà un patrimonio. Attenzione a un calcolo di filo, dunque, e ben meno spazio per sentimentalismi di comodo, dispendiosi e alieni da un ordine geometrico. Poteva trastullarsi con la poesia nella biblioteca paterna: non nella vita. Per quella stessa ragione si era lasciato attrarre da un pericoloso fanatico come Voldemort: il suo cuore freddo non vibrava degli entusiasmi dei Lestrange, ma intravedeva le opportunità che avrebbe colto dal dominare la storia come vincitore. L’assoluta indipendenza e piena disponibilità delle proprie risorse, però, si era tradotta inaspettatamente persino in una scelta che molti avevano letto come decisamente irrazionale: sposare Narcissa Black. Non era un mistero per alcuno la famiglia fosse sì rispettabilissima, ma decaduta – per non parlare del germe folle e ribelle di rinnegati come Sirius ed Andromeda - sicché quale vantaggio poteva trarne un Malfoy?  
 _Il compiacimento di un capriccio: il potere era anche quello.  
_ Ma soprattutto la fascinazione di un istante.   
L’incanto con cui aveva accolto per la prima volta la vista di lei, allora dodicenne: un miraggio di rosa, di azzurro e d’oro, contro il bruno languore di Bellatrix, destinata alla lussuria di Rodolphus per una vecchia promessa da Serpeverde. Poteva un erede di Salazar cedere le armi per la più pura ed immacolata incarnazione della bellezza? Sì: per un caso imponderabile e forse incomprensibile al modesto intelletto di uomini volgari e privi di fantasia, poteva davvero accadere. Soprattutto Lucius aveva visto in quella creatura ancora così innocente, timida come una cerva e così distante dalla tenace ricerca di un’affermazione costante dell’io – così viva nelle sue sorelle ribelli e volitive - il segno di un progetto che sarebbe stato il suo capolavoro: trasformarla in una donna ed in un’amante che si modellasse sul suo desiderio, costruendosi entro il metro che la sua volontà le avrebbe dato. Non una bambola, no: più una di quelle geishe meravigliose e intoccabili, da cineseria babbana del diciannovesimo secolo. Non una prostituta e neppure una moglie: piuttosto un piccolo miracolo davanti al quale inorgoglirsi come un alchimista avrebbe fatto innanzi al crogiuolo finalmente gravido della sua pietra filosofale. Per questo non aveva fretta di farla propria e consumarla in un amplesso scontato e volgare: preferiva istruirla al desiderio, lasciarla maturare nel tepore del sogno e poi – _soltanto poi_ – sbocciare nel calore autentico delle sue braccia. A quel punto – piccolo alambicco ricolmo di passione ed esperienza germinata da nuove fantasie – sarebbe stata la donna che attendeva per perpetrare la stirpe dei Malfoy.  
Qualcosa nondimeno si era spezzato, in un ingranaggio perfetto che scopriva solo troppo tardi dipendere da variabili che non erano solo il maglio della sua volontà: l’aveva compreso quando Voldemort aveva chiamato per l’ennesima volta i suoi sicari, per ordinare l’esecuzione di chi aveva osato tradirlo nel cuore. Regulus Black era morto: proprio quel Regulus che Cissy amava come un fratello ed a cui pensava con la tenerezza di quelle infatuazioni infantili, che si stemperano per lasciar vivo solo l’affetto. Si era interrogato per la prima volta sull’inesorabilità delle scelte e sul grigio impenetrabile del fronte che aveva scelto di attraversare, senza tremiti o ripensamenti, ma con l’orgoglio della sua schiatta: un fronte che poteva costare intersezioni paurose e compromessi impossibili, come quello che gli imponeva di assistere immobile come una gargolla alla fine di un frammento della sua gemma più preziosa. Era stato allora che aveva capito di dover mutare qualcosa nella sua strategia e non concedersi tempo: liberare la sua volontà di donna e costruire un erede che rendesse i Malfoy immortali oltre ogni fortunale, perché la ruota della fortuna possedeva denti rapaci e non aveva la certezza la sua fosse carne intoccabile. Ma lo sarebbe stata Narcissa: perché la donna scaldata da un Malfoy e dall’inganno dell’attesa era il crogiuolo di una nuova Sophia. Proprio perché non sapeva ancora nulla avrebbe appreso _tutto_ : l’insipienza era la forma più alta di conoscenza, poiché ampliava le frontiere della ricettività.   
E, tutta sensi e paura, Narcissa avrebbe perso il candore di un giglio per insanguinarsi della purpurea nobiltà della rosa.  
Si era concesso di ammirarla sulla distanza, sottile ed indifesa contro la linea dell’orizzonte vespertino. L’aveva allacciata alla vita, ponendo poi il capo contro la sua spalla sottile e sussurrandole morbidamente “È curioso sorprenderti rapita per un paesaggio che non ha nulla di tanto incantevole quanto quello che potresti trovare nello specchio della tua toilette.” Narcissa aveva chinato leggermente il capo, sussultando con quella sua grazia virginale, tanto provocante da suonare a tratti persino dolorosa. “Ho motivo di dubitarne, signore, se per primo rifuggite la mia presenza.” Aveva trattenuto a stento una fragorosa risata, che sapeva tuttavia sarebbe giunta a quell’orecchio delicato come il segno sfrontato dello scherno, anziché del trasporto e dell’apprezzamento. Gli dava ancora del ‘ _voi_ ’, come si doveva alle convenienze del fidanzamento: e fremeva di un suo sdegno trattenuto, infantile, da bambina trascurata. “Esistono ragioni irragionevoli, mia cara. E solo quelle possono rendermi distante. Le mie scelte non sono revocabili. E tu sei una di quelle.”   
Si era volta nella sua direzione, lentamente: ancora con quella compostezza timida ed educata, da cerva sul limitare di un bosco che scopra per la prima volta il fascino di un osservatore umano. “Lord Malfoy… Mi trovate noiosa?” l’aveva sentita scollare a fatica, con un pudore trattenuto ch’era l’ennesima cifra della sua beltà, così nobile e perfetta da parere filata nel contrappunto di una miniatura medioevale. Le aveva accarezzato le guance e baciato ancora la fronte pura. “Come puoi pensare qualcosa di così sciocco? Ti ho già detto che non sono uomo da tornare sui propri passi, a meno che non lo imponga la convenienza. E non c’è nulla che mi paia più dolce e conveniente della vostra sensibile ingenuità.” Un lampo inviperito e forse polemico era guizzato in quegli occhi chiari, ombrati da ciglia lunghe e leggermente più scure del biondo miele che le vestiva le spalle. “Forse sarò anche ingenua, ma nulla vi avrebbe impedito di scegliere Bella, se…”   
“Narcissa… Sei forse gelosa?” aveva osservato divertito, leggermente inclinato su un fianco, così da godere ancor meglio del leggero rossore che si era diffuso su quel bel viso espressivo e compunto, ma pure imbronciato di una tenera e fresca naturalezza. Non aveva risposto: piuttosto era rimasta immobile a mordicchiare pensierosa la sua piccola unghia perfetta – denti bianchissimi, da lupa, ma piccoli e perfetti come perle. Invitanti come una bocca dalle labbra piene e senz’altro morbide. Irresistibile -.  
La sera calava con il suo mantello di stelle e silenzio. Le si era avvicinato con la circospezione che un cacciatore usa per vincere la propria preda, anche se era un uomo di spirito: e tanto gli bastava a comprendere che si poteva esser al contempo preda e predatore insieme, incatenati a occhi e innocenze così invitanti. L’aveva abbracciata di nuovo, allontanandole le lunghe ciocche d’oro dalle spalle, aprendo la via della piccola curva dell’orecchio e poi del collo, eburneo nella perfezione serica della sua grana. L’aveva sfiorata teneramente con le labbra, prima di cercare il suo viso e quelle di lei, inesperte e calde davvero di desideri trattenuti e fremiti incerti. Fronte contro fronte, l’aveva vista chiudere gli occhi e accelerare il ritmo del proprio respiro.   
“Esistono momenti in cui un uomo non può mentire, Narcissa. Permettimi di mostrartelo.”   
L’aveva vista deglutire leggermente, ma annuire, senza osare sollevare le palpebre, quasi temesse quella promessa di delizie si traducesse in un Inferno fiammingo. Aveva sfiorato ancora una volta quella piccola bocca dalla verginità infantile, prima di affondare con più forza le dita nei capelli di lei, sì che la violenza imprevista di quel contatto le insegnasse a schiudere le porte della propria inaccessibilità, perché il piacere della passione stava pure in un sospiro condiviso. Poi, con gentilezza, senza smarrire un ritmo fatto di carezze premurose e promesse sussurrate, aveva lasciato che le sue dita scivolassero tra i nastri che assicuravano il vestito contro quel corpo sinuoso ed elegante, spogliandola come la primavera avrebbe sfogliato la crisalide della farfalla. Inaspettatamente, con il rossore confuso dell’inesperienza, Narcissa aveva sollevato di nuovo il proprio sguardo, per fissarlo con dubbio trasognato e desiderio insieme. Poi, con esitazione mal contenuta, aveva sciolto il fiocco della sua elegante camicia, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse confuso sul candore del suo petto glabro, per esplorare geografie che non conosceva, ma le avrebbe insegnato a sentire familiari persino nel sogno. Esistevano mappe fatte per sensi che non interessavano lo sguardo, ma supplivano alla fugacità di un’impressione con la durevolezza della memoria dell’istinto. Le aveva accarezzato di nuovo i capelli e cercato il contatto della sue labbra, mentre senza sforzo la sollevava contro di sé, in una scultura di carne e desideri non più trattenuti.  
Il letto li aveva accolti in un abbraccio fresco e morbido, piegandosi docile al peso di una passione che non avrebbero soffocato, ma giocato sino all’ultimo alito. I piccoli seni di Narcissa – globi opalescenti, su cui il capezzolo rosato e turgido si tendeva come l’estremo di una piccola freccia - si sollevavano con il ritmo frequente della sorpresa e della paura. Vi aveva portato la propria bocca, suggendone la sterilità virginale fino a farla gemere con istintiva violenza. Narcissa aveva teso le braccia, cercando nell’aderenza dei loro corpi una nuova sicurezza. Aveva sorriso di una paura tanto più innocente, quanto rara, rassicurandola con una teoria di baci gentili, dispersi sulla superficie lattea di uno sterno magro, eppure ben definito nel suo curvilineo splendore.   
“Sarete gentile, Lucius?” l’aveva sentita mormorare piano, mentre si muoveva su di lei e dolcemente titillava un’intimità ancora asciutta, solleticandone la peluria rada con l’accortezza che sempre usava per lisciare le sue chiome.   
“Sarà un dolce dolore, Narcissa” le aveva mormorato, passando la lingua tra le piccole colline della sua femminilità, finché le anche di lei non si erano sollevate impercettibilmente e tutto il corpo teso nell’arco che precede il miracolo della morte più dolce. L’ _orgasmo_.   
Confusa, Narcissa mordeva nervosa le sue piccole labbra, interdetta e forse timorosa di quel che accadeva alla sua bocca più segreta, improvvisamente priva di senno, controllo e pudore. Le aveva solleticato l’incavo delle cosce, prima di stendersi su di lei, intrecciando le dita alle sue, per farle coraggio in un momento che sapeva ugualmente di morte e di rinascita.  
 _E forse di una nuova nascita_.  
Obbedendo all’istinto che nelle generazioni aveva conservato il miracolo dell’unione dei sessi, Narcissa si era rilassata gradatamente e davvero resa accessibile, come la corolla finalmente dischiusa di un fiore. Le aveva sfiorato le palpebre con un bacio leggero e così raccolto il sale del dolore imprevisto e improvviso, con cui la rendeva donna e preparava il crogiuolo di un nuovo miracolo.  
 _Summa scientia nihil scire_ , aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, strappandole un sorriso, senza sapere tutto il giorno quel motto la perseguitasse, come una specie di mantra esorcizzante.   
“Perché?” gli aveva solo domandato, in un soffiato leggero ed esausto, mentre stretta contro il suo petto respirava l’aria pregna del loro desiderio e rovente di quelle stesse emozioni.   
“Non c’è capolavoro più grande della tela nuda su cui puoi dipingere la tua ambizione, non ti pare?”   
“O un sogno.”   
“Sì, anche un sogno.”   
“O un desiderio.”   
“Ne hai uno da confessarmi, Narcissa?”   
L’aveva vista rotolare sul fianco: un miraggio d’oro su una pelle d’alabastro.   
“Un figlio con i tuoi occhi” l’aveva sentita mormorare.   
Aveva teso il braccio per reclamarla ancora a sé. “A quello penserà l’inverno.”  
  
  
  
 **Note:** il modello letterario di riferimento è chiaramente il romanzo preromantico alla Jane Austen. Mi sembrava molto evocativo e, soprattutto, adatto alla particolarissima cornice descritta.


End file.
